


Garlic Breath

by TheFifthBiscuit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, You can prise my overused italics from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/pseuds/TheFifthBiscuit
Summary: Stiles is a vampire now, and it's absolutely definitely Derek's fault. Maybe.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	Garlic Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> For onereader, who is always a friend and cheerleader to anyone who needs it, for the prompt "almost kiss". (I got a weirder idea for this than I planned to, I'm sorry 😂)
> 
> It's late and I'm very tired and the title makes sense to me right now. I had a worse one 5 minutes ago so...

When Stiles rises from the shallow grave the monster of the week left him in, feeling cold but _powerful_ \- and hungry, in a way he's never felt before - the first thing he does is track down Derek.

It'd be easy enough even without the improvements to his senses. Depending on how long Stiles has been missing Derek is either searching for him or brooding somewhere, and there's really only so many places around Beacon Hills that are suitably dramatic. So when there's no sign of him in the woods he tries the roof of the hospital.

Derek doesn't notice him at first. He's stood by the edge, looking out over the town. With his newly improved night vision Stiles can see his nostrils flaring. Trying to catch his scent on the wind, maybe. Props for efficiency - he's looking for him _and_ brooding at the same time. 

Apparently Stiles doesn't smell the same, though, because Derek doesn't turn around until Stiles clears his throat. Derek turns; eyes flashing, claws out, ready to fight. It's not often someone sneaks up on him, after all. That all melts away as he recognises Stiles. His claws are just hands again in an instant, reaching out to grasp at Stiles' torn and dirty shirt.

"Stiles, where the hell have you _been_?" he says, and grips his shoulders, eyes roaming over him, checking for damage. "You're alright, thank fuck you're alright," he says, and then his hands have shifted again - he's holding onto Stiles' face on either side like he might break if he doesn't hold him carefully enough, but his mouth is crashing towards Stiles' like he doesn't care if he does.

Hands and lips fall away as Stiles shoves him, hard. If he'd tried that a couple of days ago it wouldn't have achieved much, but Derek stumbles back a few steps. "Alright? Is that what you think?" he says.

He can see the horror and confusion on Derek's face. Can see him take in his appearance, his scent, and see that something is _wrong_. Can see the fear as the thought of the nogitsune crosses his mind. "Guess again, Der," he says, and his voice comes out even more pissed than he thought it would. "Mister 'There's no such thing, Stiles'," he says, pacing, arms waving. "Mister 'I'd have heard about it if there was', Mister 'There's plenty of things that could explain that amount of blood loss'," Stiles gestures expansively at himself, at the unnatural paleness he'd glimpsed in store windows on the way here. "Well, I would love to hear what else could possibly explain some guy biting me on the neck and burying me in the woods, or the fact that I just _crawled out of the hole he put me in as a member of the undead._ Look, pointy teeth and all-" Derek is still stood there staring at him, lost and speechless. Stiles flips up his lip with a thumb to show the fangs underneath and continues his rant. "I mean, am I freaking out, yes. What the hell is my dad going to say? Is it a total ixnay on the unlightsay, or can I just invest in some factor 50 and hope for the best? But you know what really pisses me off, Derek Hale?" Stiles demands, and Derek shakes his head, still apparently at a loss for words, which is good because Stiles has _plenty_ of them and he's nowhere near done yet. "I _demanded_ garlic on that pizza, but _no_ , garlic is _disgusting_ and I'm _dramatic_ , and _there's no such thing as vampires_. Well maybe if I'd gone home with garlic breath that night we wouldn't be in this situation, huh? What do you have to say to that?"

Derek makes a noise that sounds like a cough at first. He does it again, and again, and then he's really laughing, properly, from the stomach, in a way Stiles has never seen him do before. "I'm sorry, you're right, this is serious and I should have listened," Derek says, eyes bright with it even as he gets it under control. "I just can't believe you've literally risen from the grave to tell me _I told you so._ "

Maybe he's in denial of the full implications of the situation. Maybe he's just desensitised to supernatural shit to the point that life changing transformations are another fucking Tuesday to him. Maybe they're both just hysterical because they don't know how to begin to deal with this, but suddenly Stiles is laughing too, and that sets Derek off again and for just a minute things are alright. They're a werewolf and a vampire hanging out at the hospital and there's got to be a punchline in there somewhere. It soon catches up to them though, and they fall into silence as the implications of this begin to take hold. They grab a seat at the edge of the roof, look out over the city.

"We should talk to Melissa," Derek says. "I mean, you're going to need…"

"Yeah. Soon," Stiles says, feeling the urgency of that new hunger rise at the thought.

"It'll be alright, Stiles. We'll find the guy who did it. Get some answers. We'll call Chris. He'll know someone who knows someone -"

"I know. I'm… if I have to deal with this, I'm glad I've got you guys-" Stiles paused. He was forgetting something. Something he'd been too caught up in lecturing Derek to take in… "Holy shit-" Stiles said, wondering how the hell he'd missed that. "I mean damn, I thought the whole rising from the grave thing would be the craziest thing to happen to me today, but that is something _else_ -"

"What is it?" Derek asked. He had an eyebrow raised in his usual aloof-but-quizzical way, but there was a tenseness to his shoulders, like he might have to flee at any moment.

"You were gonna kiss me," Stiles said, watching Derek fight not to change his expression.

"You're imagining things."

"You _were_."

"... Shut up, I thought you were dead."

"You _like_ me."

"Less and less every second."

"...hey, Der."

"What?"

"I… _Might_ not shove you away next time. You know, if you ever wanted to do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Teen Wolf before, and I don't know if I will again, but this was a quick bit of fun to write so I hope someone can enjoy it. :)
> 
> I'm also TheFifthBiscuit on Tumblr.


End file.
